Wish Of Death
by Himi-San
Summary: When Haylee complains about her depression, she feels that everyone around her just wants her to die so she'll shut up for once. Is she wrong, or will everything be all to right?


Haylee sat on the side of a crevasse, throwing pebbles down the threatening hole. She sighed, as she rested her chin on a free hand.

"What're you doing?" A voice asked. It was Hatsune Miku, her best friend.

Haylee turned her head, to face the teallette, "Thinking about jumping."

"Of course you are, you always do." Miku clenched her fist a little at the thought. Haylee stood up.

"What does that mean?" She asked in her usual depressive voice. Miku looked up, almost growling, "All you do is say that you wanna die! That's all we ever get from you!"

"Yeah," Whispered another voice. It was Rin.

"Why don't you just die?" She added, "Than we'd never have to listen to your shit!"

Haylee looked horrified, "But…I thought you guys liked me."

"Why would we?" Came another voice. It was her boyfriend, Len.

The three starred angrily at Haylee. All she could do was stand there.

Suddenly, they began to sing:

" _kumo hitotsu no nai nichiyoubi"_

"_jidaraku hitatte yuuetsukan"_

"_taishite kimochikunai kuse ni"_

"_yorokobu sugata wa RARIPAPPA"_

"_wazawaza NETA atsume ni hisshi"_

"_utsubyou kidori no ippanjin"_

"_ii hitobu tte hagemasu no mo"_

"_mou mendoi washinitagari shinde mo ii yo"_

"_daremo kamaccha kure yashinai yo"_

Suddenly, there appeared Luka and Gakupo. They started to sing as well.

"_shinitagari shinde mo ii yo"_

"_mou kikiakita shinde mo ii yo"omae ni nani ga wakarun da" to"_

"_boku wo wakaranai kimi ga iu"_

_"nara katte ni shinasete kure" to"_

"_hitori ni narenai kimi ga iu"_

"_donnani fukou wo nageitemo"_

"_kekkyoku no tokoro tanin goto"_

"_naite wameite tekubi kiredo"_

"_wazato rashii washinitagari shinde mo ii yo"_

"_daremo kizuicha kure yashinai yo"_

Out popped the Shions, who began to sing as well.

"_shinitagari shinde mo ii yo"_

"_douse mijime da shinde mo ii yoshinitagari mada ikiten no"_

"_shinitai kuse ni naze ikiten no"_

"_shinitagari shinde mo ii yo"_

"_shinitain daro shindara ii yoikitakunai shinitakumonai"_

"_nani ga shitai no ka wakaranai"_

"_boku ni kikaretemo komaru no satsubekobe iwazuni"_

"_ikiru ka shinu no ka"_

"_icchatteshinitagari shinde mo ii yo"_

"_daremo kamaccha kure yashinai yo"_

All of the Vocaloids had appeared now. They were leaning in toward Haylee, forcing her to back up closer to the giant crevasse.

"_shinitagari shinde mo ii yo"_

"_katte ni shiro yo shindara ii yoshinitagari mada ikiten no"_

"_ikiru ka shinu ka tottoto shiro yo"_

"_shinitagari shinde mo ii yo"_

"_shinitakunai nara seezee iki nobiroshitta koccha nee yoshinitagari shinitagari"_

"_shinitagari nee shinitagari"_

"_tsubekobe iwazu ni seezee iki nobiro"_

Haylee was horrified by the last words of her friends. And, at that moment, she tripped, and started to fall into the holy crevasse, as the Vocaloids did nothing to save her….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Haylee shot up out of bed, sweat dripping off of her forehead and onto the sheets.<p>

"Are you okay?" It was Miku. Haylee realized that all of her friends crowded around her. She was mentally terrified.

"I was on the crevasse…and Shinitagari…and you killed m-m-me…" She couldn't speak, she was so scared.

"What're you talking about?" Asked Rin, confused.

"You guys were tired of me…my depressive talk…and you pushed me off the cliff…."

Suddenly, someone kissed her cheek. It was Len, "Your fine…I promise." He sat down next to her, "You have a fever…that's where it's coming from."

Haylee breathed heavily, starring down at her cupped hands and crossed legs. Miku handed Len a wet cloth, which he held on her forehead.

Haylee felt horrible, scared, and definitely sickened. She burst out crying. Len hugged her as she poured down on his shoulder.

"It's okay," Len whispered, patting Haylee's back softly. She slowly stopped tearing, and sat quietly.

She realized that her friends really did care, even though she always figured that they wished her death any day now. The girl was now smiling as she hugged her boyfriend.

Len proceeded to pat her back. But, the pats began to grow hurtful, until she felt a steel point go down the center of her spine….

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like doing a short songfic type deal. I listened to "Wanna Die" By Hatsune Miku a dozen times today, so I knew this would be good. Anyways, please R&amp;R and I hope you enjoyed it! ^^<strong>


End file.
